


Testamento

by Paddo



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddo/pseuds/Paddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, un uomo capace di mentire perfino a se stesso. Uno così merita davvero una seconda possibilità?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testamento

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Testamento  
> **Beta:** [Iridania](http://iridania.livejournal.com)  
> **Rating:** PG  
> **Disclaimer:** I personaggi non sono miei, blah blah blah.  
> **Spoilers:** L'ho scritta ispirandomi _VAGAMENTE_ ad alcuni avvenimenti accaduti durante i primi capitoli della saga de _L'invincibile Iron Man (2009/2010)_, quindi è considerabile come What if.

****Confusione, mal di testa.  
Tutto è sbiadito, opaco, tranne il senso di inadeguatezza che rimane sempre così _dannatamente_ reale. Inadeguatezza riguardo a cosa poi? Se solo potesse ricordare...  
E' bizzarro, quasi ironico, il non ricordarsi molto più del proprio nome e di come leggere le varie note sparse disordinatamente sul tavolo da lavoro, avendo comunque la certezza che manchi qualcosa di importante: un tassello che neppure quegli appunti sembrano in grado di mettere al posto giusto.

_"Tu sei Iron Man, un tempo considerato uno degli Avengers, un eroe. Adesso sei solo, ma devi andare avanti col tuo compito."  
"Questo è un cacciavite, serve per stringere e allentare le viti dei vari strumenti elettronici e meccanici che ti circondano."  
"Non sei un assassino."  
"L'alcohol è il tuo migliore amico e il tuo peggior nemico: stanne lontano, non toccarne mai neppure una goccia."  
"Norman Osborn - non ti fidare mai di lui, per nessun motivo. Continua a nasconderti e a evitarlo. E' per causa sua che hai deciso di cancellarti i ricordi."  
"Non sei un assassino."_

Perdere se stesso, le proprie memorie... era stata davvero una cosa necessaria? Nessun volto gli diceva più niente: identità anonime si confondevano in un vortice di nulla. Il suo stesso viso non sembrava appartenergli: non lo _sentiva_ suo.

E' solo quando accende la televisione per sentire le notizie del giorno, che quella vuota routine si spezza, creando frammenti taglienti che gli lacerano lo stomaco. Che gli squarciano il petto.

"Captain America Reborn?!" grida l'annunciatore del telegiornale. E due occhi dello stesso colore del ghiaccio, ma non altrettanto freddi, sembrano fissarlo tramite uno schermo impolverato.

Il mal di testa si inasprisce, lo fa cadere a terra, lo costringe a piegarsi su se stesso. Un rumore sordo annuncia che il tavolo si è rovesciato, ma lui non se ne accorge.

Passato il momento, riprende lentamente a respirare con un ritmo meno convulso; e, per la prima volta in mesi, ha la testa piena di immagini. Immagini che non sa datare, di iceberg e partite di basket, e una stella bianca e sorrisi tanto imbranati quanto aperti e amicizia, e morte, e...

Mettendosi seduto sul freddo pavimento, si pulisce con una manica il sangue che gli sta ancora uscendo copioso dal naso. Per terra, nota varie macchie dense e disomogenee che si uniscono a formare una scia: ne ripercorre l'intero percorso con lo sguardo, come ipnotizzato, seguendola fino al cumulo disordinato dei bigliettini.

"Non sei un assassino." legge e stringe nel pugno quella carta ruvida e impersonale.

"Assassino." sussurra confuso al vuoto della stanza, tracciando con la mano libera un'indecisa A scarlatta sul pavimento. _'Quel colore... quel colore è sicuramente sbagliato. Televisione... quella A era bianca'_.

La testa pulsa di dolore e sente il panico risalirgli le viscere; e ammette, anche se solo a se stesso, di sentirsi solo. E perso.

_'Chi è quell'uomo?'_

Chiude gli occhi, e accoglie la disperazione.

Non si fida più delle parole che si era scritto; che altro gli rimane?  
Recuperare le memorie di quello che era, anche in parte... Tony Stark era un uomo capace di mentire perfino a se stesso. Uno così merita di tornare in vita? Merita _davvero_ una seconda possibilità?

Appoggia la guancia di fianco alla A tremolante e la osserva sciogliersi e contorcersi e sbiadire, mentre il rosso diventa rosa.

**Fin~**


End file.
